Featherlight
by AllisonK039
Summary: Emily and Naomi are both in different bands traveling around the world. What happens when they both cross paths, music always seems to bring people together.


FEATHERLIGHT

RATING: T

CHAPTER 1.

DISCLAIMER:

I (places hand on heart) ALLISONK do not own skins nor any music in this story.

SUMMARY: Emily and Naomi are both in different bands traveling around the world.

What happens when they both cross paths, music always seems to bring people together.

**SHORT ANNOYING AUTHORS NOTE: I will be updating this story as soon as I can. If you wonderful readers wanna see something happen let me know. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors (I'm dyslexic) Also, if you are from the UK and know some music venues you love it would be really helpful if you PM me or RR the names of them. I'm trying to make this story somewhat authentic.**

**Read on!**

The lights go dim, she closes her eyes, its now as if she the only person in the room. Music flowing though her veins, swimming in her ears, the bass beats though her body. She forgets any rational thoughts as she opens her mouth. Like a bird flies, or a fish swims the words flow out, consistently, beautifully. Each instrument has a voice ready to be heard, and she is the only one keeping them in tune and together.

She opens her eyes and looks into the crowd. They are hypnotized, and she is the magician. She can feel them open their hearts to her, and she is speaking for them now. Every word that they wish they could say, she says it for them. The brutality and hate of yesterday dissipates into an abyss. We are in the now.

Her eyes meet lonely blue eyes. She is flustered for a second, even nervous about the beautiful one staring at her with so much admiration and love. She removes her eyes from the creature and back to the room of swaying people, but one look back at blue eyes and she is gone. Frantically her eyes scan the room; the music picks up, her heart racing, she must see her again. She always felt that music set her free, but now she feels entrapped on the stage, like an animal in a cage, a stripper on a pole, she cannot leave. She gives up and looks to her band, signaling the next song she wants to play.

" Alright guys, we have one cover for you tonight, please sing along, and thank you so much for coming out tonight. We are Featherlight."

Oh, my life is changing everyday,

In every possible way.

And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems

Never quite as it seems

I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,

Because it came from you.

And then I open up to see the person falling here is me

A different way to be

I want more impossible to ignore,

Impossible to ignore

And they'll come true, impossible not to do,

Impossible not to do.

And then I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me

You're what I couldn't find.

A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind;

You're everything to me

Oh, my life,

Is changing every day,

In every possible way

And oh, my dreams

Its never quite as it seems

Cause you're a dream to me

A dream to me

As the song finishes up, she misses that feeling of being lost. She knows there will only be a few more songs, so she must relish them all. Now something is bothering her, so she gazes back into the crowd of heaven stricken twenty something's and finds what she was searching for. Her blue-eyed beauty stands alone, drink in hand, and a smile on her face. Their eyes meet in a lock, and no one has the key. The blue eye girls looks around confused, not really believe that the singer of her favorite band is flat out gawking at her. She doesn't know if she should push her way to the front of the crowd again or if she should root herself in place; praying that maybe somehow the singer will make her way to her.

The singer slowly removes her eyes from the girl and looks back to her band. She nods as she starts up the next song, no introduction. This is not the blue-eyed girls first concert. She goes to many and knows that it is unusual if the singer even looks into the crowd, so to speak stares at someone in the audience. Throughout the next couple songs she feels the singer's eyes on her.

"Thanks so much for coming out, London. No pun intended. Unless you want it to be"

The singer smiles at her own joke, enjoying the echo of the crowd's laughter.

"We don't do this much, or ever really… but this being such a small theater, you are all welcome to come and hang with us after the show. Drinks are all on Cook! Cheers!"

Cook the drummer does a little bow for the crowd before throwing his drumstick at the singer and sticking his tongue out at her. She bends down gracefully, picking up the stick; handing it to some lucky girl in the crowd and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Alright, this will be our last song, thank you, thank you"

The light return and its like she is back in reality, she can make out every face that has been staring at her for the past two hours. She and the rest of the band bows before heading off the stage. They make their way to the dressing room to refresh a little themselves before entertaining the some hundreds of people that want to converse with them.

"Great show tonight guys, I'm ready to get fukin mental!" Cooks screams when they walk into the dressing room. They all plop down in their chairs, while Cook downs a few shots that were sitting on his table. JJ, the keyboard player runs to the bathroom while mumbling something about needed to have to pee since they started playing. Effy the bands bass player, is next to speak up.

"So, Ems, what was with all the distraction tonight? You looked like J.J. after he takes his meds."

"What are you on about, I wasn't distracted."

"Jesus, no need to get so defensive Ems. Its not like I was criticizing your voice, which was amazing tonight."

They all nodded in agreement, as Emily smiled back at her friends and band.

" We were all awesome tonight, JJ did awesome with the keys, Effy and your wonderful fingers, and Cook… well, I think you may have been off beat tonight, mate."

"Fuck you RED, I was not! I have amazing rhythm." Cook wiggled his eyebrows at them all as they all erupted in laughter.

"I beg to differ Cook…" Effy stated Flatly, and whipped his smile off his face.

Before they were about to go out and enjoy their fans, their manager slammed the door open.

"Great fucking job tonight, bitches. One last show tomorrow night and then you fuckers get some time off. Emily, my dear sister, next time you decide to give out free booze to some 400 people could you please give me a heads up, yeah. Anyway, I'm off to get pissed, see you bitches out there."

As they walk onto the main floor of the theater, they immediately are surround and handed all sorts of different drinks. Cook is in his element, chatting up some pretty girls and taking shots with them. JJ is enjoying himself, sipping on some cold beer, and making some small talk with fans. Effy and Emily try to make their way to the private table were Katie is sitting so they can personality meet some fans.

"I'm a fucking top-notch manager, aren't I babes" Katie stated while they sat down, and both rolled their eyes at her.

"I guess." Effy said, but suddenly drinks are placed in font of them, and Katie cocks her eyebrow.

"Now. You are the best." Effy smirks.

An hour goes by, and they end up signing all different kinds of things for people. One girl wanted Emily to sign her tits, which she did so very willingly. Emily loved all her fans, but she was still on the search for one. Feeling a little blue and drunk she makes her way on now the new dance floor.

She danced with a few different people, some of whom tried to feel her up, and she even allowed a few fit ladies a kiss or two, but now Emily was starting to feel a little claustrophobic from the attention, and nauseous from Cook who had his tongue down some poor girls throat.

"I'm going take a break, alright Hun." The brunette girl frown, but nodded at Emily. She hands Emily her number and mouths, "call me" to her as she makes her way though the drunken crowd and outside to have a smoke.

"Not going fucking happen," Emily mutters loudly to herself as she rips up a dozen phone numbers given to her that night and lights up her cigarette.

"You know, I'm sure 'Mandy' is going to be disappointed when you don't call her." The voice sends shivers down Emily's spine as she looks up and brown eyes meet blue. Emily smirks at her as she relaxes her back onto the brick wall and hold out her pack to the girl, who gladly picks one and snatches Emily's lighter from her.

"You know her then?"

"Who, Mandy, yea. We came her on a date, but obviously that worked out well." Emily was about to apologize, until she realized the sarcasm laced in her voice and the smile on her face.

" It would have never worked out, Mandy and I. You see, She is far to tall, and far to brunette."

The Blonde girl crept closer to Emily, causing her to hold her breath and slightly close her eyes. She couldn't believe she was having a conversation with such a beautiful creature.

" Oh, is that right" Emily said seductively, starting right into the bright blue eyes bearing down at her.

The blonde then bends down to whisper right in Emily's ear and gives her a long sigh.

"Mm hmm, well I'd best be off. Thanks for the smoke, Ill see you soon, Emily."

With that the blonde winks, turns and walks quickly away, leaving a very dumbfounded Emily standing alone. When a voice cut thought the silence of the alleyway, causing Emily to jumps in the air slightly.

"Ems, you're drooling."

Emily places her hand over her heart and takes a deep breath. "Effy! Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Well I was about to go bum a smoke from you, but then I saw you talking to your object of lust."

Effy walks over to Emily grabbing the pack from her pants pocket "So you just waited in the shadows while eavesdropping on my conversation then, Eff?"

"Yup, next time you should try to get a name or number first Ems."

Emily shrugs and rolled her eyes, when Effy cut in again.

"But lucky for you, I know who she is, and may be able to find that missing number for you."

"Who is she then?"

"Its gonna cost you Ems!"

"Effy…"

"Fine… She plays in this band called 'The Youth', still pretty underground, and just starting out. Freddie, that douche, plays for them now. They do a lot of covers, and sound pretty good. I've got their EP if you wanna borrow it."

"Thanks Effy." Emily smiled at her.

" You just have to promise me something." Effy smirked, as Emily nodded for her to continue.

"You have to promise not to get mad at me when I shag your sister."

Emily laughs boisterously, as Effy stares at her evenly.

" Fine, fine, I promise not to get mad IF you sleep with my sister."

"Deal."

A few hours later Emily lays naked in her hotel room from previous drunken shag that was impossible to get ride of, she was a good shag, but Emily's mind distracted her from all sensible and lustful thoughts. She had to literally kick the girl out after calling her a cabbie. Emily was about to drift to an intoxicated slumber when Effy stormed though the hotel room door.

"What the fuck Effy!" Emily screamed as she attempted to cover herself up.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, or what?"

"Just here to bring you your CD, I would have earlier, but you seemed a little preoccupied."

Effy tossed the CD on the bed where Emily was laying and then went to sit on the bed with her.

"Thanks, and yea, I guess, a bit clingy that one."

"Mmm, I could tell. I told you not to pick up girls at the concert, Ems. They only want to sleep with the hot celebrity you are."

Emily looks around the room. Its pretty trashed, lamp crooked, clothes and blankets scattered everywhere.

" I know Eff, I was pretty out of it when I took her back."

Effy leans over Emily and grabs her laptop off of the nightstand. She flicks it open, quickly slides in the CD and starts typing.

"Here." Effy slips the hot computer into Emily lap.

The screen is of a bands page. "The Young" it reads.

**_THE YOUNG_**

" The Young formed in 2011 in London, after Naomi Campbell met Pandora Moon at Goldsmiths University, in 2012 they started out playing two-women shows (only guitar and drums) at local pubs around the university. That's when they met Freddie McClair after a talent show, who presented a keen ability with the keys. Thomas Tomone was the last addition, giving the band a much-needed bass player. The band name "The Young" was taken after Naomi's favorite song by _MGMT._ The Young plays mostly Indie-Rock tunes, and their influences include _Radiohead, The War On Drugs, The Smiths, Passion Pit, __**Featherlight**__, The Naked and Famous, and Phantogram._

**UP COMING/PAST SHOWS**

**NORTH AMERICAN TOUR**

**5-31-13 Minneapolis, MN The Varsity Theatre**

**6-2-13 Chicago, IL Vic Theatre**

**6-3-13 Columbus, OH Newport Music Hall**

**6-5-13 Los Angeles, CA Hollywood Bowl #**

**6-8-13 Englewood, CO Gothic Theatre**

**6-11-13 Salt Lake City, UT The Depot**

**6-15-13 Charlottesville, VA Jefferson Theatre**

**6-16-13 Washington, DC 9:30 Club**

**6-17-13 Philadelphia, PA Union Transfer **

**6-19-13 Boston, MA Paradise**

**6-22-13 New York, NY Terminal 5**

**EUROPEAN TOUR**

**7-5-13 Paris, France La Flèche d'Or**

**7-7-13 Munich, Germany Atomic Café**

**7-9-13 Cologne, Germany Luxor**

**7-10-13 Berlin, Germany Postbahnhof**

**7-12-13 Manchester, UK Band on the Wall**

**7-13-13 Bristol, UK The Tunnels**

**7-14-13 Brighton, UK Concorde 2**

**7-15-13 Leicester, UK Locks 42**

**7-18-13 London, UK The Borderline**

**7-19-13 London, UK 02 Shepherd's Bush Empire**

**7-21-13 London, UK The Dublin Castle**

*****OPENING BAND FOR ****_FEATHERLIGHT***_**

**Doors open 6 PM Show starts 8PM**

**7-28-13 London, UK First Ave.**

**updated 7-25-13®**

"You got to be fucking me." Emily screamed into the computer bouncing energetically.

"Em! Your tits!" Effy said shielding her eyes, and Emily Bashfully cover herself up with her blanket.

"Shit sorry, Eff!"

"S'alright, you have some mint tits there, babes." Causing Emily to roll her eyes at her friend.

"How did I not know they are opening up for us tomorrow night?" Said Emily.

" They were just added as an opening act two days ago. Katie told me yesterday, I guess their manager got a hold of her a few months back and said that the band wanted to open our last show of the tour, if possible. I found the EP in Katie's purse a while ago, and told her that I like their style. So you can thank me now." Effy smirk happily, again making Emily roll her eyes, and stick her tongue out.

"Thanks, bitch."

Effy turns to Emily kissing her softly on the head before getting off the bed, and walking towards the door.

"You know you love me, anyway I'm off to force snuggle Katie… She is drunk enough. Night Loser."

"Night."

Emily now laid in bed feeling quite a bit more sober and slightly less depressed. She plugs her headphones into her computer clicks on "The Young" the first songs cause her to have a little one person jam session. As the songs slow down she closes her eyes. She could really feel the music in her heart, which sent colors, patterns and images to her brain. Much like when she was playing her own music she could relate to every word the female singer (Which she imagined was Naomi) sang. Hearing Naomi's band made Emily feel privileged at the fact that the band called them an influence. She was determined to make tomorrows concert one of the best. As Emily falls into a slumber the only color that she sees is blue.

_Next chapter will be the concert! Until next time… R&R_

**NOTE: MUSIC LIST- THE CRANBERRIES (DREAMS), MGMT (THE YOUNG), OH LAND (CHERRY ON TOP, WOLF & I) **


End file.
